


Search!

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BBS, F/M, Fluff, Foxes, M/M, idk i just like them, they were worried but then it just turned out to b ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: uhm trashy school oneshot lol
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Search!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyooooo wasuh B) back to ur regularly scheduled gundham-centric shit /lh

Kazuichi grumbled as he tromped past Jabberwock Park, Sonia in tow. Why, you may ask?

Because Gundham was a fucking prick, thats why.

He went missing in the middle of the night, and now, at the ungodly hour of  _ 2 AM _ , Kazuichi and Sonia had to go look for him, because  _ apparently _ he left his hamsters behind.

Which, of course, worried the two. Gundham hadn’t woken them up or anything in order to tell where he was going,  _ and  _ he left his beloved Devas behind? That was just something waiting to happen, or maybe it already had and they were too late.

Kazuichi gulped at the thought, recalling the time he’d found the guy bleeding out of his thigh and the side of his torso, barely conscious enough to explain that he’d been mauled by a  _ tiger _ . It was long before he got with Kaz and Sonia, but the mechanic had gained new respect for the other man as he finally realized just how dangerous his profession could be. He’d also gained a new fear of the non-simulated version of the island.

Needless to say, he’d been forced to carry the breeder back home, and Fuyuhiko made sure to keep him inside his cottage for a while to ensure his self-destructive habits didn’t kill him.

Kazuichi thought they were past this. He really did. It’d been two years since they all woke up, and Gundham - no,  _ all  _ of them had been doing their best to look toward the future instead of at their past. But, he supposed, it was easy to fall back into old habits with little more than a push in the wrong direction.

As Kazuichi turned to walk down the bridge to the second island, he recalled the events of the day, hoping to think of some reason Gundham would go missing. Though, not much came to mind, besides the fact that Gundham seemed a lot more reserved than usual. He was usually quiet, only speaking when he was sure those around would hear and pay attention, but today he’d been spacey, only coming back to earth when someone nudged him out of his stupor.

Then again, as he recalled the past week, he realized Gundham had been that way for a while. But  _ why? _ What set him off?

“Kazuichi..?” Said boy blinked, turning back to the former princess. She looked as if she had been thinking too. “..Do you think it’s us?”

“Huh?”

“He.. has always been rather shy with contact, or direct interaction of any sort for that matter!” She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “We have been trying to get him out of his shell lately.. Is it us that’s made him hide?”

Kazuichi felt a lump form in his stomach. He shook his head, not wanting to think of the possibility. “N-No way! Gundham would let us know if he was uncomfortable with anything, he may be shy sometimes but he’s certainly not afraid to speak up!” He reassured, confidence growing. “We’ll find him. Hopefully not half dead this time, hehe..”

Sonia smiled, determination flaring in her eyes. “You’re right! And look! It seems luck is on our side!”

Kazuichi blinked, following where she was pointing and seeing the shape of a person sitting near the treeline of the approaching island. They looked to each other for a moment, before bolting forward, calling Gundham’s name loudly. The figure jumped, head snapping up to them as they came closer, familiar red-gray eyes widening as they pretty much pounced on him.

Gundham yelped, falling back with a harsh thump as two bodies knocked into him, thankful that he was already sitting down when they attacked.

“Gundham!” Sonia cried, squirming slightly in order to prop herself up, looking down at him worriedly. “Why did you leave?! We’ve been searching for you!!”

Souda pulled himself up as well, both of them hovering over him and blocking out the moon, casting a shadow over their faces. Gundham cleared his throat, flushing slightly, but he smiled up at them all the same.

“..Ah, I apologize if I worried you..” He tried to get up, maybe move out of the embarrassing position and look at them from a vertical standpoint, but their hands held him down by the chest. He gulped. “I was simply helping a mother in need..?”

He glanced to the side, making them both follow his gaze to see a vixen cowering farther away, fluffy tail puffed and curled to cover her belly. She seemed startled at their sudden arrival, ears pressed back against her head and fur standing on end.

“I have been working restlessly to ensure she has a safe nest and plenty of food in order to give birth to healthy offspring.” Gundham rambled, becoming increasingly flustered as they once more looked down at him. Kazuichi felt a hint of satisfaction, remembering all the times Gundham has used his height to intimidate both him and lots of others. “Um, she’s due to go into labor soon, so I was helping to p-prepare.”

Kazuichi snickered, finally letting up and scooting away from him, Sonia following suit, though she seemed to be thinking again, staring at Gundham scrutinizingly. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re the definition of ‘animal tinder’”

Gundham spluttered, sitting up and turning a shade of red that Kazuichi had only seen a few times before (in the bedroom), glaring at him. “Y-You-!”

“You said you have been working restlessly, yes?”

Both boy’s attention turned to Sonia, their eyes widening in surprise at the borderline deadly glare being directed at Gundham. Kazuichi pitied him.

“E-Er.. yes..?”

“That means you have had more late night excursions like this?”

“..Yes..”

“How long have you been sleeping at night?”

“...” Gundham didn’t respond, his eyes flicking down to look at the ground, then over to the vixen, as if she would help. She didn’t move.

“Gundham.” The breeder swallowed, looking up meekly. Sonia was staring him down, eyes full of pure death. Kazuichi shivered, reminding himself not for the first time not to get on the princess’ bad side. “Is that why you’ve been so ‘in the clouds’ lately?”

More silence, but they did get a shy nod. Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel bad, and worried for his partner, yet there was also that childlike cockiness, like an older sibling watching their younger sibling get chewed out by their parent.

_ Gundham _ was the one getting reprimanded, not him. The guy had it coming. So ha.

Sonia stared at him for a while more, before huffing and standing up. “We are going back to the cottage.” She commanded, voice steely in that Princess tone that she used to get her way. It seemed as if no one could go against her when she got like that. Even Izuru proved to find speaking against her difficult, on the rare occasion she spoke to them in that tone. “You are going to take a shower, even if we have to help you, and we are going to go to bed, all together. ‘Capiche?’” 

Gundham nodded quickly, seeming relieved that he got away with just that. Kazuichi grinned, standing and helping him up. The vixen barked at them, before disappearing into the trees, while they walked the opposite way to the bridge.


End file.
